Beautiful Nightmare
by RubyEmerald
Summary: May is trying to get Salene back, but when she does something will stand in her way...
1. Default Chapter

N/A I do not own any of Cloud 9 Productions nor do I work for them or own any of the characters, story lines, and the show in general. I merely and writing my own adaptation of the love between two of the characters. Please if you do not like it flame me constructively and mature to your own age and mind of that age you bear. Thank you and goodbye…;)

****

Beautiful Nightmare

"Chapter 1- Note of Surprise"

__

Did my thoughts mean anything to you? You would come onto me; then you would flirt with me to your little hearts content and then you would think nothing of it. Sure… do that to May of course you can we're only good friends after all. But oh how your entrancing aroma gives off such sensual smells it would awaken the bottom below off me. And I have not felt such liveliness with any other man I have been with before. In the many of times I was there with you (before our little brawl) to nurse you, it was a joyous time for me. I was allowed to have excuses to caress your soft milky skin. It was very rude of you to enchant me so and not return the favor.

__

For weeks, days I've longed for you to be by my side again. Sharing the same room or even the same bed. Ever since we have not been together I awaken the warmth below alone in my room. Panting my heart racing the images are gone through my head and I take the inanimate object of a pillowcase you forgot. I sniff in your scent of roses and it fills into my nostrils. The pleasure goes on a little longer but all I do now is sigh and let out gasps. Gasps that are an ache, an ache that is a longing a longing that is for you, my Salene.

"Good friends?" You would say to me, as if I was a child who wouldn't know any better. How can you be so antiquated with the Old World? D id our kisses mean anything to you?

May threw the book onto the floor with such a harsh force, and then broke the pencil in two. For weeks she had been trying to convince Salene to return.

__

"She could turn to no one." The thoughts had raced across her mind.

__

"The hounded one." Her thoughts flamed up once again. 

That was all she could think about now that the tribe and Salene knew about her. May didn't even bother to answer her questions to why she was still even living in the mall. She still believed it was possible to reconcile with Salene. 

Although May dislikes everyone in the tribe, not one had turned their backs on her. Actually it was the total opposite, once they knew of her state of attraction they became understanding and began making profound speeches that they were okay. May on the other hand found this revolting and quickly raced towards her room. When entering her room that day long ago all she could remember was the terrible feeling she had. She could only see the grief stricken face of the one she so deeply loved.

May shook her head, she tried so hard these days to forget tainted memories like those. How they hugged her so and said things like,

"Oh how cute, May I'm so proud of you."

Sometimes she wished that Ellie would not make everything into like it was rainbows and bunnies. 

__

"This isn't the kiddy channel. This is distasteful and one could go to hell for feelings like these," Mayhadbegun to think in her head. "But this is already hell so what do I have to worry about?"

May stood up from her bed and threw the end bits of pencil into the already flowing garbage can. 

__

"Can't that girl do anything other than filing her nails?" May thought as she bend down to pick up the book. Reading a few lines she sighed.

"This will mean nothing to her…"

"Mean nothing to who May?"

May bolted up with the book in hand she turned to see in a white nightgown was her lover.

"Salene?!…What…er…that is…I mean…What are you doing here I thought you were…er…um…angry at me." May somehow got it finally out. She gulped as she waited for a response.

MORE SOON PLEASE REPLY TO ME NICELY


	2. Cherished Forgivness

N/A I'm back with a crap full of this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter;) Rube…Oh yeah I don't own any of this! Cloud 9 owns the characters and story-lines;)

**__**

Beautiful Nightmare 

Chapter 2- "Cherished Forgiveness" 

"I wanted to apologize." Salene stepped closer into the room. May took a breath in softly. She smelled Salene and the scent was so strong to her that right then, and there her heart could melt into a liquid form.

"Apologize what for?" May just stood there when she asked the question. She wanted Salene to come to her. She wanted to make it seem she wasn't obsessive, or clingy.

"I wanted to say that I am really truly sorry. The reason to why I am sorry is for the way I looked to you on that day." Salene finished talking and was now a foot from May. 

This drove May almost to completely going made. Her heart was pounding, her hand tremble with the slightest breeze and any moment she suspected her knees to soon buckle underneath her. "What Day?" 

Salene sighed and sat on the end of May's bed. May stopped breathing (and as the saying goes monkey-see-monkey-do), she sat beside Salene. Salene covered her face and sobbed into her bare hands. May didn't know what to do, she pondered into her _thoughts "should I hold on to Salene and get another chance to caress her, or sit there like a stiff wood doll?"_ Debating endlessly with her thoughts took quite some time, and by the time she raised her hand slightly Salene had already abruptly turned to face May. 

"The day when you know you came out."

May made a dubious laugh. " I would hardly call that coming out. I mean I wasn't even given a chance to explain myself. That snobbish calculating halfwit girl found your private note that "I" made and presented to you."

Salene gave an inferior look on her face. "You shouldn't call people such names."

May rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you find her annoying just as much as I do!" May's outburst was so loud that she was surprise that nobody had come into the room wondering what the hell was going on. 

Lifeless in motion, the two of them sat there like the other person was their mirrored reflection, until suddenly a fit of laughter broke the silence. May couldn't believe that everything was going so well between the both of them. Finally minuets after the laughter began both stopped before they wet themselves. May sat there and twitched once she felt something warm touch the inner side of her thigh. She looked to see it was Salene's hand, she looked up to see Salene's half smile.

"I thought this isn't your cup of tea?"

Salene smiled. "I have to let these feelings take its course, and know for sure if it's meant to be."

May thought this was all a dream. She didn't care of things afterwards or what had happened before. All she knew is that what she wanted to be true had come true. And now this moment was hers forever and ever. May raised her hand to Salene's cheek, brushing away the thin red hair she stroked her thumb once across her pale skin. She moved herself in to meet lips with Salene's. Her blood raced and thudded into the lowest of places, it made herself feel so alive. "

May pulled away and looked deep into Salene's eyes. "Aren't you afraid?"

Salene grinned with glee and passionately kissed May twice over massaging her tongue. She then allowed May to kiss down her neck and unbutton the white nightgown she wore. Breathing in heavily (and with so much sensual emotions going on) she finally had the chance to answer May's question. 

"You can't be afraid in this world…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The love was made the moment had passed and the sun came up. May woke up to the birds chirping. She looked to her side to see Salene peacefully sleeping taking strategic breaths in and out. May found the breaths very hypnotizing and watched the scene for a while. In almost putting her back to sleep, May shook her head and took in all that had happened. 

Thinking to herself, _"This has to be a dream."_ As she thought to herself she even tried pinching herself to make sure it was true. Smiling to the sleeping body beside her she hated that it had to end. She wish anything for her moment to go on, to turn out the sun, but this had to be a secret it had too! She didn't want anything to do with the profound speeches, or rainbows and bunnies. Sighing and accepting the fact that it was over she reached for Salene's hair, brushing it off she moved in slightly and pursed her lips onto Salene's, and in the process waking Salene up. 

"Hey?"

Stretching and sitting up Salene yawned. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" May sat up beside Salene feeling concerned that she would hate everything about last night.

"Of course. But oh what time is it?"

May looked to her clock. "Still early around five." 

Salene turned to look at the clock. "Oh damn!" Abruptly searching for her nightgown she raced to put it on. May felt a bit of discomfort with the pace of Salene. 

Feeling like it was her fault May looked to her blanket." What's wrong Salene?" May began to feel gloomy. She thought Salene wanted nothing to do with her and assumed that was running out of time to cover-up all of this. 

"I promised Sammy I would do his early guarding duties of the work party. It starts at five-thirty."

May raised her head to face Salene, and nodded. "See you later then?"

Salene stopped racing and smiled. Sacrificing her valued time she sat down on the bed and saved time for a tempestuous kiss. Leaving May speechless, Salene ran her fingers through May's hair. "Of course."

Salene got off the bed and skipped towards the entrance to the room. Turning back she waved to the enchanted May. After Salene was gone May rested back onto the bed. The scent of roses filled the air, and all May could do was to imagine of re-living last nights events over and over in her head. The thoughts that were occurring in her head had made her feel please, and brought her back into slumber.

Hours had now past and May was still dreaming of her lady. Until the Tribe had began to make loud noises as if a war was going on. This awoke May into the foulest of moods, forcing the pillow over her head she tried to drown the noises from downstairs out of her room. The noise continued until she heard the loudest of screams. 

"HEY MAY COME HERE RYANS BACK!"

May bolted up in her bed, staring into black space all the thoughts that came to her mind were. _"This really isn't a dream…?"_

To Be Continued


	3. Premonition

N/A I have been so horrible for neglecting my writing… and yet out of all seven of my fan fictions I pick this one to update…So on with the show…excuse my atrocious spelling, and construction of sentences. It is because of my English being so rusty. I've barely written in over a year and I blame the drugs I'm taking so enjoy.

**_Beautiful Nightmare_**

**Chapter 3- "Premonition"**

Dashing to meet the call she quickly pulled on her leather pants and her lace top, running out of the room. She ranso fast that there was nothing but the bar railing outside her room that was able to stop her. May was anguished over the truth, looking down below there hewas, Ryan; his face had shown age weighing upon it. She could barely tell it was him, with his brown dreadlocked hair. May saw it as peculiar and almost believeable that he did look somewhat bareable. She was not sure how she felt of the new Ryan. He looked a lot stronger, and not like some follower, he looked to be a leader now. When May ran this through her head it absolutely terrified her.

"Damn this can't be good." Sighing she tapped her fingers on the railing. Searching around the Mallrats grouped around Ryan all she could see was fancy feathers and braids, she could not find Salene "Well at least I won't have to consume both our frustrations…" She replied to herself. Ridden with anxiety throughout her entire body she somehow managed to urge her zombie body downstairs to make an appearance.

"Where have you been Ryan?"

"What were the mines like?

"Did you get scanned?"

Muffled voices and images were the only thing that crossed May's senses. Although body and soul of May's were present to the Mallrats, May's imagination had taken her on a long journey. A long time from now, where no suffering occurred, no distasteful gestures crossed her way in this world, it was her ultimate Utopia.

_There was a family, and Salene was in it. She smiled and waved at May; on her lap bouncing was a pudgy little toddler. The toddler had reminiscent feature she remembered of her father and of herself. Crossing behind Salene was a man that May presumed was the father. However when some of the mist cleared and she had a good look it was her old friend from long ago. He was not dead, but alive, and gleaming with joy from the suffering she had so long ago witnessed. So enthralled with this world tears streamed quickly out of her face. _

_"This is the ultimate paradise." She thought to herself while the happy dream continued. Salene then passed the over-excited toddler to his father. Standing up she motioned For May to come over. _

_"May come here…"Salene mouthed the words. May heard the wind blowing and birds chirping. Suddenly all the sounds stopped, the sun blocked out and it turned deathly cold. The toddler and his father withered away, from the snows that use to fall black ashes had taken its place. _

_"May!" the dreamed Salene pulled out her arm. May did the same, but it was too late. The black ashes had now swarmed Salene's body into a cloud and she disappeared. May now could only hear the shrilling cries of her name being called._

_"May?_

_"_May?"

**"MAY?" **Amber slapped and May shook to see all these eyes fixated on her.

Depressingly she did not welcome herself back to this horrible state and slumped onto the bench and pouted. "What?"

Rolling her eyes Amber rested her hand on her waist. "Where were you just now we asked you a question and you didn't even answer? It's bad enough you don't do anything around here except for betray…"

Before Amber could finish Ellie nudged her not to bring up something like that. Amber sighed and put her hand on her forehead, pressed her fingers into her eyelids to relieve stress and look back to the sulking May.

"Alright, anyways Gel says you were the last to see Salene last night; do you know where she has gone?" Ryan shyly hiding cocks his head upwards at the talk of Salene. His eyes clouded over with joy and hopefulness that once was never there and now returned.

"Sal…Salene is still here?" Ryan softly asked. Amber sympathetically nodded her head. With that pain seared into May, and Ryan let out a big sigh that sounded as if pressure was released from his shoulders. "And…um and our child, is he here?"

When Ryan asked this, no one was able to look him in the eye or was willing to tell him the truth. May having no friendship or relationship towards Ryan felt no need to worry about what she had to say to him; all May could think about was the deep surge of jealousy that ran through her veins. "Ryan the baby didn't make it. Six months in, she fell down the stairs, and the baby was born too soon." May then proceeded to fold her arms, while Ryan suddenly drooped next to her and covered his face with his hands. Everybody but Ryan looked to her with a despised look. Finally Ellie was able to get Ryan onto his feet.

"Come on Ryan let's take you to Salene's room, you can rest there for now." Ellie dragged the traumatized Ryan up to the second level, whilst Jack followed along. Gel took Baby Bray and left Amber and May alone. Amber bared only the sight of little happiness when she smiled to her son, but when she looked back towards May all it could be was a loathing that Amber had.

"Why did you do that?" Amber folded her arms and began to tap her foot.

"Well somebody should have told him. I don't think Salene should have to go through that much emotion having to tell her long lost husband something that happened two years ago!"

"How can you say that? You're the last person I'd know who should know what is good for people's relationships!" Amber had now put her hands to her waist and the veins in her forehead pulsated. May knew this was the time to bow out. Out of all people she wanted to know her little secret she so much wanted to blurt it out most to Amber. Sighing and softly laughing sarcastically she stood up and met face-to-face with Amber.

"You're right I am the least of all people to know Amber. Just remember through Ryan's homecoming I'm sure Bray is out there too and on his way home." May turned to the stairs, "Oh and tell Jay I say hi." Amber so baffled and disgusted walked off while May climbed up the stair to her room to wait for her true love to return.

To be continued…


	4. Unexpected Reunion

N/A I don't own anything yadda…

**_Beautiful Nightmare _**

**_Chapter 4- Unexpected _****_Reunion_****__**

**__**

Salene was not to come that night. After a long shift of guarding, Salene sleepily walked towards her room. Stumbling to her door and hoping to change quickly to meet up with May, she wasn't expecting the unexpected. Pacing to take her clothes off piece by she had no time to look around the room. After getting on her nightgown she heard a soft cough. Jolting with the sight of what stood before her she couldn't even believe it. Ryan smiled and held out his arms.

"Hello Salene…"

Terrified and swarmed with shock all she did was fall to the ground fainting out of this un-realistic world…

When flicker light of the candle had finally come to Salene she looked astonished at the sight of her former husband. After quite some time she decided to break the tone of silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Ryan became confused with her. "Why would I not be here this is my home Salene?"

Out of frustration she could only sarcastically laugh.

"You say this is your home!" Salene shook her head, "do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

Ryan not willing to respond just shook his head from side to side.

"I mean were you not thinking at all for the sake our baby when you hit the guardian?"

Ryan was speechless as he could hear only shrills coming from his supposed lover.

"I didn't want you or our child to be brainwashed."

"Well at least with the guardian we would have had some safety, but no, people like you rebelled and then he went crazy!"

Silence filled the air, and all that was left of noise was Salene's constant paced breath. In and out like a bull's eyes set on its prey of a human. Attach and attack was the way of a bull, and that is what Salene planned on doing. It would not be so much as a physical attack, but Salene had an idea on breaking any warmth that Ryan had left.

Salen…I only did it for us, and our child."

Salene filled with rage and came so close to pounding Ryan that she clinched her fists and folded her arms. "Whatever Ryan, I can't deal with this or you." Shaking her head as she replied she stomped out of the room. As she walked out of the room she slowly stopped because she broke out crying into full tears and covered her mouth to muffle her sounds. Only it did not good for Ryan could here every hiccup and gasp coming from outside the room.

May walked out of her room and turned towards Salene's room only to see from the far distance that Salene was bawling. Sympathetically May rushed towards her. "Salene what is wrong?" May then embraced Salene in hopes of comforting her.

"He…he doesn't even understand...me!"

May sighed. "Oh Salene both of you have been through many things in three years." May then kissed Salene's head. "Give it time," May lowered her voice, "give it time."

Salene's red puffy eyes met gaze with May's. Through all her sadness she trusted May's words, and slightly smiled. "I'll give it time…"

Both stared into each other's eyes for quite a while. May felt the surge of chemistry, and wanted to explode. Leaning in to meet Salene's face, she felt the warm pulsed lips against hers, the cold salt water smeared against her own face. Passion emanated through both of them, two lives forming into one. Neither of them wanted to let go, neither of them cared anymore.


	5. Ecstasy Founded Out

N/A Still I don't own any of it…

**_Beautiful Nightmare_**

****

**_Chapter 5- Ecstasy founded out _**

****

Heart-racing passion is the only detailed description of how each lover felt to the other. Salene was the compassion, and May the bravery. With both attributes hand in hand they were to face the world. Both were holding a thought in their mind that that shouted out to the world "I am not afraid!"

Salene had lied on May's right hand side of the bed, while May sat upright stroking her red vibrant hair.

"May?" Salene turned to face May.

"Huh?" May asked as she opened her eyes. Salene leaned onto her right side.

"Why do you think Ryan chose now to come back?"

May didn't what to say to her love. Salene turned her head three quarters upwards to see May's bewildered look. A moment of silence passed and all May could do was shrug her shoulders in an answer of "I don't know". Sadden Salene turned her head down and supported her head upon May's breast. May had felt horrible that she was not able to answer her question, and breathed in.

"Hun he loves you," May said brushing her fingers into Salene's hair.

Salene pulled away and straightened into a cross legged form. "Do I want him to love me when I don't love him back?"

"Love can be so strong and addictive. It is a powerful thing to mess with." May sighed.

"Do you think we should mess with it?" Salene asked.

"What are you asking?"

Salene crawled to May's face and placed a kiss on her, and then retreated to meet face to face with May's. "I think I'm falling in love with you.

It struck May with astonishment. What she wanted, she got, what wanted to hear, she heard, and the love she had given to so many was now returned to her. "I am in love with you."

Both giggled and kissed until they were in each other's arms again and fast asleep.

Peering like tiger, Ryan looked in on his love, but she was not on her own. He peered in the window to see May cradling with her, as he longed to do for so many years and this had made his blood boil. His innocent mind turned to anger, his eye twitched and a sneer curved his twittering lip into a curl.

_"How had it come to this?" _He thought in his moment of anger. As he looked in on the romancing couple for what seemed like an eternity he chose not to use his new uproar of force, and quietly walked away. However that did not mean he would not use it at a later time.

Ryan sighed as he walked down the stairs with tremendous effort to go off to his room. Realizing the tension he gave off Alice decided to confront him.

"Cheer up not all the clouds are down pouring on you."

"They are though; the love has been sucked out of me."

"Oh you found out about those two." Alice sighed as Ryan faced her.

"You knew?" Ryan asked.

"We all do, we just didn't know how to tell you."

'WELL THAT'S GREAT JUST GREAT FOR ME! YOU KNOW WHAT ALICE LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE I CAN DEAL WITH THIS MATTER ON MY OWN!" Ryan screamed right into her face as he marched up the stairs and went to the café, but instead he decided to watch May and Salene and prepared to act swiftly with his plan.


	6. Attempted Murder

N/A Still nothing…

**_Beautiful Nightmare_**

**_Chapter 6- Attempted Murder_**

**__**

_"I told you one day I would come back for you, and now I am!" _Ryan climbed towards the room and looked through the glass window and netting that covered May's window shop. His reflection was most visible on the window, but when he focused in with his eyes into the room he could see Salene and May, huddled into each other's arms and nodding off into a long needed sleep. He couldn't even grasp the emotion of jealousy before he breathed faster and faster until he had beaten his fist right into his reflection. The glass had cracked and May and Salene were awoken suddenly, but when they looked to the window to see the crack, whatever was there to cause it had now been deceased to exist.

"We should go check out what it was." Salene said standing up.

"It probably was Sammy and Mouse playing, please I'm cold without you." Salene turned and smiled to May who had her hands reaching out to Salene. She laughed and both huddled back into one another's arms.

Ryan crashed and clanged his way to the auto shop garage where he sat in his favorite truck. Inhaling he mustered enough calm to at least nurse his wound before attempting any more suffering from the cheating wife.

_"How could she do this to me?" _

_"Were we not lovers?" _

_"Why did that bitch steal her away?" _

The thoughts did not end there. By the time the bleeding from his hand had stopped his once innocent face turned into a dark cloud. His love for Salene had flashed before his eyes and all that was left was a jealousy of hurt and a thirst for revenge. Robot like he moved his cold body out of the truck, as he looked off into the distant for a while he then stared down to see his hand. Sucking on the dried blood stains from his knuckles he noticed something in the distance on the workbench shelves. He curled his lips and softly smiled

_"The bitch is going to die." _

May's eyes drooped open and close. Was she coming out of sleep or into it she didn't know? All was black and then this fade out into light occurs, and she sees Ryan with a baseball bat and raising it to smash her. He seems happy and with ample force drops the bat.

May screams and abruptly pulls herself up shaking Salene off of her and allowing Salene's body to hit right to the ground.

"OW!" Salene rubs her elbow and back.

"I am so sorry." May replies sheepishly and offers a hand to help Salene back onto the bed.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Salene stood up and pulled her lollipop red hair behind her ear.

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh sounds scary, especially if you had to push me off the bed!"

Salene giggled and poked May in the ribs which made her slightly smile. May poked Salene back, and then the two began to have a complete giggle fit. To have the time of their life was one thing, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Beyond the purple netting, and the cracked window was Ryan. Secretly watching their every happy mood with jealously and a plan of attack, and that plan of attack was hidden behind his back.

Jack scratched his head and then he yawned. He was doing guard duty and he sighed because he wanted to be with Ellie so bad, he crossed over the bridge next to Tai-san's burned out lab and walked through to see Ryan near May's room.

"Oy Ryan?"

Awoken out of his rage Ryan turned around to see the tiny yet muscular Jack near Tai-san's room, and Ryan walked over to him. "Oh it's you Jack how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but what's the bat for?"

"Oh this, well Ellie said it might be good for me to um." He looked at the bat again. "Um she said it might be good for me to do guard duty."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah she said it might regain my happy youth."

"Awesome! I'll see you later mate!" Jack did a hop skip and a jump down the stairs and into Ellie's room.

Ryan unaware of what to do next, he just simply walked down the mall's grand staircase looking towards the place where he once got married. The only thing to keep him company was the sounds of the night, soft giggles of lovers and snores of animals snoring the night away. His eyes were red, his hand was sore and he did not know what to do anymore. He couldn't certainly kill May at this time of night especially with Salene around. His time would come his time for revenge would have to wait. He took comfort in that idea as he huddled himself into a ball. He then let his rage subdued into a depression all he could think of now was…

_"What am I doing here anymore?" _


End file.
